Hot Chocolate And Cinnamon
by MsMills
Summary: This is a swanqueen AU story. Where Emma is a second year university student and she visits the coffee shop around the corner not only for the hot chocolate and cinnamon but mainly for the shop owner Miss Mills, who she has a major crush on. Swan queen endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is just another random idea I had and I'm not planning for it to be too long and will continue if it gets interest. I do not own ouat or its characters.  
**_

* * *

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon" Emma Swan, a second year university student says as she stands at the counter of this small coffee shop, which is a minute away from her university.

The shop has twelve modern tables and chairs and oak curved counter with a see through cabinet attached that was cakes within. There is also fine art pictures upon the white walls. Its all very modern and refined.

She came here on a whim a few months back but upon seeing a certain brunnette woman, she kept coming back.

"Anything else?" The blonde waitress asks and Emma shakes her head.

"That's $3 please"

Emma hands over the three dollars.

"I;ll bring it over"

"Thanks" Emma turns and takes her usual seat near the window and takes out her books.

Its then when she looks up that she see's the main reason why she visits this shop.

A thirty something, olive skinned woman with shoulder length dark hair and brown eyes and whom is currently wearing a black pant suit with white shirt.

Emma watches her talk with the blonde waitress and then looks over in her direction, as if they were talking about her and she ducks her head and picks up her english book.

A long moment later, her hot chocolate is placed in front of her and she looks up expecting the blonde waitress to be standing there but instead finds that it is the dark haired woman. Whom she has a massive crush on.

Her eyes so wide and she doesnt know what to say, as the brunnette woman smiles at her.

"I see you like hot chocolate with cinnamon its an aquired taste. I didn't think anyone else other than me drank it that way" The brunnette then says and looks into those green eyes, that have her suddenly capitvated.

Shit, say something you idiot Emma then tells herself. As the woman looks into her eyes.

"Yeah..It is" she replies weakly and breaks the eye contact. That seemed so intense to both women and Emma closes her book, while Regina blinks and looks down at the book, momentarily dazed.

"Oh, your reading Machiavelli. I read that when I was at university" she then says, as its the only thing that comes to mind.

Emma gulps and thinks, this woman's voice is so wonderful.

"Um, yeah, You studied English too?" Emma then asks and smiles at the brunnette, who smiles back and nods.

"Yes. English and law"

Emma raises her eyebrows and says "Wow" which makes the woman chuckle.

"Anyway it was nice to meet you..." the woman waits for Emma's name.

"Emma...Emma Swan"

"Emmah"

Emma swoons.

"Miss Mills" The waitress then shouts over and the woman turns back to see what the waitress wants and then says to Emma "I must go, I hope you do well in your studies"

"Thanks" Emma smiles and watches Miss Mills walk off and she then picks up her hot chocolate and takes a sip of it. As her mouth seems dry and she thinks I can't believe she just spoke to me...this is the best day ever.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Emma enters the shop, later than usual and orders her usual hot chocolate with cinnamon and sit's down at her usual table. She notice's that the place is the quietest she's ever seen it and there is only one other person there.

She then takes a deep breath, as she pulls out her papers and pen. As she has an assignment that needs to be handed in the following morning and she has only got a quarter of it done.

"Hello again" Emma then hears, as she puts the paper upon the table and she looks up to see, Miss Mills looking down at her with a smile.

"Oh hey" Emma replies, a little meakly.

"Hows the study going?"

"Okay..I got to hand this assignment in tomorrow"

Regina looks to the paper.

"I see. I don't miss those days of endless assignments" she chuckles and Emma thinks its the cutest thing ever.

"I bet. Did you go to the university here?" Emma asks, whilst glancing at those full lips.

"No. I went to havard"

Emma's eyes widen.

"Wow, I mean..thats a great university"

"It is. My mother made me attend it" Regina replies simply and then thinks, why did I just tell a total stranger that?

"Oh"

They then fall into a silence and Miss Mills clears her throat and says "I shall leave you to it" and walks off, disapearing into the office. While Emma puts her drink to her mouth and closes her eyes at the sweet taste.

* * *

The following day, Emma goes into the coffee shop later than usual again and see's, that there is just the one customer again. She orders her drink and then takes the same seat, at the same table as usual.

She sighs and thinks what a shit day its been but then spots Miss Mills appear from the back kitchen. With a non amused look upon her face.

She's so beautiful..Emma then thinks to herself and wonders what has got the woman so annoyed but she doesn't ponder on it for to long, as her phone beeps and she reads her text message... _Hello sweetheart, I hope your okay as I havent heart from you for two weeks, mom x_

Emma then rolls her eyes and puts her phone down. She had found her real parents a year ago and ever since, her parents had been trying to make up for giving her up as a child and were always phoning or texting her. It was to much sometimes.

She sighs and then see's that her mug of hot chocolate and cinnamon is being put in front of her.

"You look how I feel" she then hears and looks up to see Regina smiling at her.

"Yeah..today's been kinda crap" she mutters and puts her hands around the mug to try and stop her sudden anxiousness around her crush.

Regina shakes her head.

"Did you not get your assignment done?" she asks politely.

"Yeah but the teacher marked it while we worked in class and i didn't do so great" she sighs and looks to her mug.

"Is there not someone who can help if you need it?" Miss Mills asks softly.

"Yeah but I don't like asking. I don't want to be a burden"

"Why would you think that dear?"

Oh my god she just called me dear, its sweet like we are friends or something..Emma thinks before saying "I..um..was a foster kid and have been told so"

"I see. Well you deserve to be treated like anyone else Miss Swan. You seem like a nice girl"

Great, she thinks I'm a girl, Emma thinks and frowns.

"I'm actually twenty next month" Emma says seriously and Miss Mills goes slightly wide eyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, of course you are a woman, a beautiful woman infact" and her eyes widen at her last statement, as if she hadn't meant to say it and Emma's cheeks begin to flush.

"Thanks" Emma replies and takes a sip of her drink, hoping Miss Mills doesnt notice how red she is going.

"I should get back to cleaning up" Miss Mills then says, feeling slightly embarassed and confused.

"Okay" Emma smiles slightly and watches Miss Mills nod and walk away and then she smiles more at the thought, that Miss Mills thinks she's beautiful.

* * *

A week later, Emma enters the coffee shop again and see's that Miss Mills is at the counter, talking with a dark haired man.

She approaches the counter in her usual skinny jeans and a fennel shirt.

"Give me another chance" The man says, pleadingly and Emma frowns.

It is then then Regina says "No" before looking to her customer and then smiling upon seeing that is it Emma.

"Hello Miss Swan, are you here for your usual?" she then asks Emma and moves to stand in front of Emma on the other side of the counter.

"Yeah thanks" Emma smiles bashfully and gets her $3 out to pay.

Regina then takes it and then says "I'll bring it over dear"

Emma nods and turns to go and sit in her usual place. Pulling out her books.

"I need you to leave now" Emma then hears Miss Mills say and she looks over to the pair and see's the man say something to Miss Mills. Which angers her more and she pushes him towards the door, until he pushes back and she falls back upon the floor with a whack.

Emma's eyes widen, as she watches the whole thing and she immediatly stands up and moves towards the man.

"I think you better leave" she tells him seriously. While holding her hand out to help Regina up.

"No one asked you to interupt us girl" he snaps.

Emma rolls her eyes, as being rathered to as a girl was getting on her last nerve.

"I am not a girl. I'm a woman and one that can deal with your lame ass and I'm going to ask one last time politely to leave" she then tells him and Regina now brushes herself down.

It is then that Miss Mills is about to tell Emma, that it is okay and that she should go and sit down. When Emma gets the man in a arm lock and pushes him out the door.

"Now if you come near her again, I will do much worse okay" she tells him seriously, whilst releasing him and he rubs his arm and says "She's not worth it anyway" and walks off, leaving a smug Emma and a surprised Miss Mills behind.

Emma then turns and see's that Regina is looking at her in oddly and unknown to her, Miss Mills is thinking I didn't expect her to be that strong.

"Um, sorry...I don't think men should force themselves on women. Its something Ive seen abit in my past and I just..." Emma then says and sighs. Which makes Regina reach out and take her right hand and say "Its okay. I can understand that"

The then both smile at one another for a long moment, before Miss Mills pulls her hand back and looks a little lost, before turning and going back behind the counter.

Leaving Emma to looks at her hand, the one Miss Mills at held and think how it warmed her so, just as much as the thank you did.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day.

Emma walks into the coffee shop even later and there is only thirty minutes, until the shop closes.

She walks to the counter and see's that the only member of staff that is there, is Miss Mills herself.

"Hello Miss Swan. You are rather late today" Miss Mills says and smirks, while walking a few steps forward, so she is stood infront of Emma on her side of the counter.

"Yeah, I was talking a few friends and lost track of time" Emma replies casually and then licks her lips, as she finds herself glancing at Regina's shirt. Which is buttoned rather low. Revealing a decent amount of the woman's clevage.

Damn it Emma, stop staring you idiot she tells herself. She's going to think I'm a perv, if I stare any longer she then adds in her head and looks back up to chocolate eyes.

"May I ask why, they do not come here with you?" Miss Milss then asks and tilts her head. As she is now curious to know, why they don't ever come with her.

Emma chuckles nervously.

"Um, well, I don't think coffee shops are their scene and I also like to get away, on my own for abit everyday. I like my own space"

Miss Mills nods in thought.

"You seem quite mature for your age dear"

Emma chuckles.

"Thanks, I think thats something to do with how I've grown up but that's a topic, for another time" she then gets out her three dollars to pay, when Miss Mills says "You don't need to pay today dear"

Emma then pauses and look to Miss Mills, confused and surprised.

"Oh?" she then says and Regina finds herself, unconciously looking to Emma's lips and then looking back to green eyes.

"For yesterday" Regina then tells her softly and brushes a few strands of her hair behind her ear, before adding "I never said thank you. Even though I could of handled it myself"

"Of course, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to.." Emma then rambles but Regina butts in and says "Its okay. I just am not used to others sticking up for me. Especially someone I hardly know"

Emma blinks, taking Regina's words in.

"I think, I know what you mean" she then says and smiles at Miss Mills, who smiles back for a long moment in understanding. Before saying "So, will it be the usual Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, Hot chocolate and Cinnamon please"

"Of course. I'll bring it over to you"

"Thanks" Emma turns and walks to her usual table and sits down. Before looking round and outside, watching people walking by.

She then gets so lost in her own thoughts, that she doesn't hear Miss Mills place the mug of hot chocolate down upon the table.

"Its always rather quiet at this time of the day" Miss Mills then says, now looking outside also.

This makes Emma snap her head towards Regina and she goes a little wide eyed, because Miss Mills is standing so close and she then quickly looks to her drink, before looking back up at Regina and gawking for a long moment.

Miss Mills then sighs and looks to Emma.

"I better start cleaning up for the day"

"Yeah, have you got alot to do?" Emma asks and swallows thickly.

"No. I should be able to go home when I put the closed sign on the door in twenty minutes"

"Sounds good"

"Yes, I am looking forward to seeing my son" she then frowns and thinks why am I telling this woman this. I hardly know her and I usually am very guarded about my personal life, especially Henry.

Emma raises her eyebrows in surprise at this news and thinks of course she would have childern and most likely a husband but then again that man yesterday... her line of thought then trails off, as Regina then says "Have a good weekend Miss Swan"

"Oh..yeah thanks and you" Emma replies a little highly and she watches Miss Mills walk off and she thinks "I wonder how old her son is!"

* * *

When monday comes round, Emma attends her lecture and then heads to the coffee shop for her daily dose of caffine and Miss Mills.

Theres just something about her Emma muses, as she walks into the shop and see's the place is half full and someone is sitting in her usual spot.

Really! she then thinks, as she see's the young man sitting there on his tablet. Before then walking to the counter, where the blonde waitress serves her and she decides to sit closer to the counter this time.

As she sits, she sighs and wonders if her friend August is at his girlfriends place by now. This however, makes her frown and wish that she had someone like he did and this leads her to think of a certain coffee shop owner. Who, in her opinion is way out of her league.

"Hello Miss Swan" Emma then hears and an instant smile appears on her face, as she looks up to see Miss Mills standing there with a smile of her own.

"Hey" Emma replies happily and it only makes the brunettes smile widen.

This makes Emma gape slightly and think Woah, I haven't seen that smile before. Its..wow. I gotta see her smile like that more often and Regina then says "How was your weekend dear?"

"Well...It was quiet boring really" She replies casually and looks to her drink upon the table, wrapping her hands around it.

"Oh, I don't believe that Miss Swan. I would of thought, that you would be out at some students party" Miss Mills teases and Emma chuckles nervously.

"Well...if you must know, Im not really into those parties. Instead I did a little shopping on Saturday and had a hot chocolate at this place called Mals, although they didn't have cinnamon" she frowns "And I also watched alot of Netflix and I met my friend August's new girlfriend, which was cool. Even though, I know I wont see him as much now"

Miss Mills nods and watches the waitress place the hot chocolate with cinnamon upon the table then walk away.

"That doesn't sound boring at all Miss Swan..and I have not visited this Mals store before, but it sounds awful" she smirks and Emma laughs.

"Yeah, it has nothing on this place thats for sure" Emma tells her honestly and it makes Miss Mills smile and feel happy, that Emma thinks her little shop is something.

"I'm glad to hear it" she then says softly and theres then a pause, as Emma takes a sip of her drink and then says "How was your weekend? was it an eventful as mine?"

Regina shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not. Just a visit to my parents with Henry" she sighs and looks sideways, towards the door seeing a customer leave.

"Oh, is Henry your son?" Emma asks softly and Miss Mills looks back to Emma.

"Yes. He is my whole world" she answers and beams at the thought of her son and Emma can't help but smile at the sight of the woman in front of her. It makes her think that Miss Mills, must be a great mum but she then frowns. As Miss Mills gets called into the kitchen and she then sighs.

Before picking up her mug of chocolate and cinnamon and putting it to her mouth and then taking a few sips, whilst thinking, this is definatly the best.

* * *

 _ **A/N I have re-edited the first chapter a little to try and fix the spelling mistakes but have properly made more lol & Thank you everyone who is following/faved and reviewed this story and I hope you liked this chapter just as much.**_

 _ **Also s**_ _ **orry for the spelling/grammar mistakes and I can't decide on how old to make Henry in this story. So, how old would you like him to be?**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks then go by, without much progress in Emma's studies or with Miss Mills.

Today however, is Emma's twentieth birthday.

"Come on Em's..Its friday, its your birthday and your no longer a teen" her friend Lily says, as they stand within the kitchen of their shared kitchen.

Lily has been one of her closest friends, since attending university. They shared a dorm in the first year of their studies, before finding a place off campus that they could share, throughout the rest of their study.

"I don't know..I'm not in the mood really and I've got a lecture this afternoon" Emma replies and sighs.

"I've already told August and the guys" Lily moans. "I thought we'd go to a bar and then on to a nightclub" she then adds eagerly and Emma rolls her eyes and opens the fridge, pulling out the carton of oj and drinking it, whilst thinking about tonight.

"Okay" she then says and Lily beams and starts rambling on about where their going, what their going to do and what Emma should wear.

"Jeez, I get it Lily. I think your more excited than I am" Emma then says and goes to get ready for her lecture. While Lily shouts out "I always am" and then laughs causing Emma to shake her head and laugh aswel.

* * *

A few hours later, after her lecture. Emma goes to the coffee shop, in desperate need of some caffine. After being so bored in her lecture, that she has just sat through.

She walks through the door and heads to the counter. Where she yawns, as she stands behind the person in front of her and then a long moment later, she orders her drink, before taking her usual seat near the window.

She then looks around, for a certain brunette coffee shop owner but she's no where in sight and Emma sighs and thinks, great, Its my birthday and I don't even get to see her.

The blonde waitress then brings her drink over and she sits there, thinking about where Miss Mills is and what tonight going to bring. She hopes her friends won't get her to do anything too embarrassing.

Five minutes later, the door to the coffee shop opens and Miss Mills comes walking through, in her pant suit and carrying her bag and a bunch of papers.

She huffs, as she reaches the counter and puts the papers upon the counter top and rubs her head. As she thinks she may be getting a headache.

"Bad meeting?" The blonde waitress asks and Regina shakes her head and thinks, I'm going to have to find another supplier.

"Your friend is here" The waitress then tells her and she thinks friend? Katherine is here? before seeing who the waitress had meant. As she gestured over to the blonde near the window, who was looking at them.

Miss Mills then raises an eyebrow and looks back to her waitress and then says "I wouldn't say that we are friends, Miss Bell. More like acquaintance's"

The waitress looks confused.

"Oh, I just thought that you were. As you speak with her everytime she comes in"

"That doesn't mean we are friends" Miss Mills tells her seriously and she can't help but feel slightly bitter about that fact.

The waitress then frowns, as she clearly thought they were friends. As they are friendly with one another and Miss Mills doesn't do friendly, unless she is at least friends with the person.

"Oh sorry Miss Mills, I just thought..nevermind" she turns and carries on with her work. While Regina frowns and picks up the papers and goes to her office. where she puts them down upon the small desk and then returns to shop floor. Where she see's Emma looking down at her phone.

She then purses her lips and thinks friends...I only have one person I can call a real friend and It is then, that Emma looks up and see's Miss Mills looking at her and she smiles at the woman and mouths "Hey"

Regina smiles and then is walking over to Emma, without even thinking about it.

"Hello Miss Swan. How are you today?" she asks politely.

Emma beams at her and thinks, better now I get to speak to you.

"I'm okay...how about you?" she then asks eagerly.

"I'm okay too thamk you dear"

They smile at one another for a long moment. Looking into one another eye's, that captivate them so.

"Are you looking forward to your weekend dear?" Regina then asks politely.

"Um, Yeah kinda. I'm going out tonight with some friends to celebrate my birthday"

Miss Mills eyes widen.

"Its your birthday today?"

"Yeah" Emma smiles and looks back to her mug and picks it up.

"Well in that case, Happy Birthday Emmah" Miss Mills then says meaningfully and this causes the blonde to nearly choke on her drink, because Miss Mills had only called her by her name once before and it sounds so meaningful when she says it.

"Are you okay?" Miss Mills asks, slightly concerned as Emma coughs.

"Yeah..fine..thanks"

"Would you like another drink?" Miss Mills then asks and Emma shakes her head.

"I've gotta get going soon"

Miss Mills nods.

"Okay, well have a good night tonight and I shall see you next week"

"Thanks"

Miss Mills then walks away and see's her waitress giving her a look, that says I told you so and she rolls her eyes and disapears back into the office.

* * *

A few hours later, Emma was stood in her small bedroom looking in the mirror at herself.

She is wearing a tight red dress and black heals. Her hair is in curls and she has applied a little makeup.

"Em's" Lily calls out and Emma sighs and after a moment she shouts "COMING" and grabs her phone and walks out of the room and see's Lily istanding there in a white dress.

"Damn Em's, if I was gay..."

"Yeah yeah, I've got my eye on someone else anyway" Emma huffs, then realizes whats she said and see's a big grin on Lillies face and she thinks oh no.

"Who is it? You never said.."

"Can we go now" Emma says seriously, not wanting to talk about it and Lily laughs.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna find out who this woman is"

Emma rolls her eyes and heads for the door.

"Wait up" Lily then says and grabs her bag and follows Emma out.

Twenty Minutes later, they walk inside their first stop of the evening. A local bar, which is quite modern for the area.

Emma, Lily, August and his girlfriend and a few others then stand at the bar. which is decked out with wooden tables and a long brown bar with fancy dressed bartenders behind it.

"I forgot how posh this place is" Emma says to August, who laughs and says "Yeah, we havent been in here for a while"

"Shots?" Lily then says to everyone and they either nod at her or says "Yeah"

Three minutes later, they all down the first shot of the evening.

"Yuck" Emma grimaces "What the hell was that?" she then adds, whilst pulling a disgusted face.

Lily laughs.

"Its called, Orgasm"

Emma's eyes widen.

"Seriously?" she then asks in disbelief and Lily laughs and nods. While August steps closer to Emma and says "Happy Birthday friend" and gives Emma a squared red wrapped present. "Its not much" he then adds and Emma grins and takes it. Before unwrapping the red paper.

"The darkness..I was thinking about getting this" Emma then says happily and smiles at August, who shrugs and says "Now you don't"

"Thanks" Emma then says and gives him a quick hug. While Lily orders them another round of shots...

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading everyone and your suggestions for Henry's age and heres a next chapter spoiler...Miss Mills and her bestfriend turn up at the same bar, that Emma and her friends are at and it makes Regina see Emma in a new light.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ten minutes then pass and Emma has a bitter taste in her mouth. Due to the pretty awful shots that she has downed but Lily was buying, so she doesn't complain.

"Really" Emma then says, upon seeing August literally putting his tounge down his girlfriends throat next to her and they then break apart and August says "I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that, if you were doing it Ems" and he chuckles and she pushes his arm playfully.

It is then, that the door opens and Miss Mills and her bestfriend Kathryn Nolan come walking through and are talking to one another.

"I'm not sure I'm in the mood for a late one Kat. I've had one of those days" Regina says casually, as she pulls at her black dress.

"Oh come on, a few drinks will soon have you forgetting about your troubles" Katheryn then tells her seriously and Regina lets out a sigh and follows Kathryn to the bar, where her friend orders them two glasses of red wine. Before going to sit down at a table near the window.

A few minutes later, a short darked haired man in his late thirties approaches them and stands close to the table.

"Excuse me beautiful but your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?" He says with a smirk to Regina. Who then rolls her eyes.

"No thank you" she then says polietly but doesn't look at the man, who then tries again.

"Seriously, can I get your number? take you on a date?" he then asks a little eagerly and Miss Mills clenches her jaw and then says "I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend and I'm not interested" and the man says then goes to say something else but she buts in and says "I'M NOT INTERESTED" in a firmer voice and she glares at him. Causing him to raise his hands and say "Okay" before walking off back to his friends. While Kathryn looks to her bestfriend and says "Boyfriend really? when was the last time you had a boyfriend?"

"I can't remember Kat, I never get past the first dates"

Katheryn chuckles at this and then says "Seriously though, why don't any of them get any further?"

Regina then looks out the window for a moment and then looks back to Kathryn and says "I told you Kat...once they find out I have a son they panic and the ones that don't are idiots anyway" she sighs then says "I've given up on dating and am just going to concentrate on Henry and my work"

"That may be wise, as that last one was abit of a stalker. I can't believe he turned up at your work"

"Yes. I know" she replies and takes a sip of her wine.

"I remember you saying that a Miss Swan stepped in and roughed this guy up" Kat then says and smirks.

Regina grimices at the memory of being knocked to the floor. Before saying "Yes. Although I didn't quite put it like that dear. However, you should of seen her Kat. It was..." she trails off thinking of a word to describe it and Kat says "Charming?"

Regina then grimaces again and says "No. Don't be stupid"

Kat then laughs and Regina looks away and looks around the bar. Seeing otther groups of people speaking and laughing and it only takes a few more seconds, until she see's Miss Swan standing at the far end with her friends.

Her eyes instantly widen and she thinks, no, surely not. Whilst staring at Miss Swan. Who she thinks looks stunningly beautiful in that red dress.

A moment later, Regina thinks, oh my god, it is her and continues to gawk at the blonde. Whilst also starting to feel fuzzy and it is confusing, aswel as exciting.

"Regina?" she then hears and snaps her head to her friend, who is looking at her strangly.

"Sorry Kat" she apollogizes quickly, whilst brushing her hair behind her ear and picking up her glass of wine and taking two large gulps of it. To try an calm her now faster beating heart.

* * *

Four minutes later, Emma looks around the bar, which is now fuller than when she had arrived and she spots Miss Mills talking with another woman at a table near the window.

Her eyes then widen and her heart begins to pick up at the sight of her crush and then openly gawks at the sight. Before thinking, I can't believe she's here...

However, Lily then breaks her line of thought and says "Right Em's, truth or dare?"

This causes Emma to snap her head towards Lily, but her mind is still elsewhere and she says "Huh?"

"Its tradition, on our birthdays we play truth or dare"

This makes Emma frown.

"Really? I thought you would of grown out of that by now" Emma then huffs.

"Pleasseee" Lily pleads with a smirk and Emma rolls her eyes.

"Fine. I'll do one truth and thats it"

Lily beams.

"Okay..well..." she looks around then back to Emma and asks "Who is the woman, that you have a thing for?"

"Ugh! I'll do the dare instead" Emma then says and Lily grins.

"Okay..well..." she looks around the bar thinking of something, before saying "I dare you to go up to the most beautiful woman in this bar and start talking to her"

"Really?" Emma grimaces.

"Yeah"

Emma then takes a deep breath and turns slowly, before walking away from her friends. Who then start cheering her on and she blushes, feeling slightly embarassed, as other people look round to see what the noise is about.

She then notices that Miss Mills and her friend are also looked over and she thinks, I don't even have to look around the rest of the bar because its obvious, who the most beautiful woman in this bar is and she then tries to gather all her courage and heads over to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina is looking at her and thinking, surely she can't be coming over here, whilst running her eyes over Emma's attire and licking her lips unconciously.

She then thinks Emma looks older tonight and that she is the most beautiful woman, that she has ever seen.

"Hey" Emma then says, as she comes to stand at their table.

Kat then looks at Emma with a frown, while Regina feels herself getting somewhat flustered. So much so, that she moves her hand upon the table and knocks her glass of wine over the table and cracks the glass.

Oh god no, What am I doing!, Regina says inside her head. As she grabs the glass and stands it up upon the table, which is now got a big spilage upon it.

"Wow, I never knew you were clumsy Reg" Kat jokes, as she gets some napkins from the holder upon the table and tries to soak the wine up.

Miss Mills then glares at her friend and then looks to Emma and says "I'm sorry about this"

"Oh, no need to be sorry" she replies with a smile "I'll get you another drink and a cloth to clear it up" she then adds and turns, not seeing Miss Mills blink a dozen times, whilst wondering why the hell she can't be normal around Miss Swan.

Emma meanwhile, walks off and goes to the bar. Ordering another glass of wine and asking for a cloth.

"What is going on?" Kat then whispers to her friend, who's eyes are darting left and right and she's got a red tint in to her cheeks.

"Nothing" she snaps and doesn't look at Kathryn, who now smirks.

"Do you know her?" Kat then asks and Miss Mills sighs and nods.

"She comes into my shop regularly"

"Oh, is she a student?" Kat asks eagerly.

"Yes. Shes an English student at the university"

"Oh, you have something in common then"

"Yes" she then looks to Kat, who is still smirking at her.

"What?" she asks, frustratedly.

"Oh nothing. I've just never seen you so..flustered around someone"

"Kat" Regina then warns and her friend laughs.

It is then, that Emma returns and gives the glass of wine to Miss Mills and then wipes the table.

"Oh, you don't have to do that dear" Miss Mills says softly and goes to take the cloth from Emma but ends up putting her hand on top of the blondes.

Both then pause and stare at there hands.

So warm and soft, Emma thinks with widening smile. While Miss Mills wonders, why it feels so right to have her hand upon Emma's and she quickly removes her hand and doesn't know what to say.

However, Emma then says "Its okay" and carries on wiping the table for a few seconds. Before saying "There, done" and she smiles at Regina, while Kat looks between her and her friend, intriqued.

"Anyway..Um, I'm sorry to interupt you both..its just my friends dared me to go and talk to someone and I saw that you were here and thought...id come and talk to you"

"Its a good job that I am here then" Mills smirks and Emma nods.

"Yeah, totally"

They then smile at one another and then hear Kat say "I hear your an english student?"

Emma now looks to her, slightly surprised that the woman knows this.

"Yeah, how did you know that?"

"Regina here told me, while you were at the bar"

"Oh"

"I'm Kathryn by the way. Regina's bestfriend" she holds out a hand and Emma takes it and shakes it.

"Its nice to meet you Kathryn"

"Do you want to join us?"

Emma bites her lip. She would love too but she can't ditch her friends, especially since they are here for her.

"I would like that...but my friends are kinda here to celebrate my birthday with me"

Kathryn nods in understanding.

"Actually I better get back to them"

"Okay" Regina says a little sadly and Kat gives her an odd look.

"I'll speak to you later" Emma then says, stepping away and Miss Mills nods.

* * *

Once Emma is back over with her friends, Regina picks up her new glass of wine and gulps it down.

"Regina..." she then hears her bestfriend say with a grin and she rolls her eyes and replies "What?"

"Do you like her?"

Regina's eyes widen and then they dart over to the blonde, who is talking with August and also glancing over at her.

"She's an aquaintance Kat" she says firmly but Kat doesn't buy it.

"One that you wouldn't mind.." Kat then teases and Regina glares at her and says "I'm going home"

"Oh Reg, don't be a killjoy. Stay and relax" she whines and leans forward, while Regina scoffs.

"Seriously though, I've never seen you like this around someone"

"It must be the wine" Regina replies seriously and kat shakes her head.

"Or maybe you have finally found the one"

This makes Regina scoff again and she shakes her head. Whilst thinking, surely not, she is a student and I can't feel anything for her...but then why...she trails off, as she see's Emma and her friends walking away from the bar and towards the door and the blonde smiles at her and waves a little awkwardly.

Cuasing Regina to smile and think, how sweet Emma is and once Emma is out of sight, Regina can't help but feel suddenly sad that she is gone.

* * *

 _ **A/N Hope you all liked this one and sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.** _


	5. Chapter 5

When Monday comes round, Regina is standing behind the counter and is feeling a little anxious about seeing Emma again.

Why she is so bothered about it, she doesn't know why.

She also doesn't know why, she has spent nearly all weekend, going over the events of friday night in her head. Whilst also thinking what an idiot she is, for knocking over her glass of wine.

A few minutes later, she looks to her watch and see's that it is getting closer to the time that the blonde student comes in. This makes her bite her lip and wonder on what to do.

I'll go to my office, I'll look over some paperwork, she then thinks, wanting to avoid her confusing feelings and thoughts and she tells the waitress "I'm going to my office. Do not disurb me unless absouluty necessary" and the waitress nods. Before she walks off to her office, where she sits at her small desk and goes through some paperwork, whilst wondering if Emma has arrived yet.

Soon enough, Emma comes walking through the door wearing her skinny jeans, a grey t shirt and her red jacket and boots.

She walks to the counter.

"Hot chocolate and cinnamon please" she then says casually, to the blonde waitress.

"That will be three dollars"

Emma nods and then gets out her wallet and hands over the three dollars, before taking her seat near the window.

See then looks around and wonders where Miss Mills is and after drinking her drink she leaves, feeling disapointed that she hadn't seen her crush but thinks, maybe tomorrow...

* * *

The following day, the same thing happens again and then again until Friday. When Emma arrives a little earlier than usual.

"Hey" Emma says with a growing smile, as she stands at the counter and Miss Mills has her back to her.

The coffee shop owner then turns around and is faced with a smiling Emma.

"Hello" she replies and then blinks a dozen times, frozen to the spot. Whilst thinking, she's early today..she's still beautiful...why am I thinking that...

"Is everything okay?" Emma then asks her, bringing up her hand to move a few loose strands of hair, away from her face.

"Fine. Are you here for your usual?" Miss Mills asks a little seriously and shakes her thoughts away.

"Yeah"

"I'll bring it over" she turns back around and starts to make the drink. Whilst Emma frowns, noticing that the woman seems to be a little off with her, but still places the three dollars down on top of the counter and then walks away.

Regina then takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

This won't do. She's done nothing wrong..this is ridiculous, she tells herself. Before adding get yourself together. You do not act like this, especially around twenty year old students. She then adds in her head, trying to get herself together.

She then walks over to Emma's table and places it in front of the blonde.

"Thanks" Emma says and puts her hands around the mug.

Regina then, finds herself unable to walk away. which she knows she should do but and instead says "I never got to say thank you for buying me that glass of wine the other night, thank you"

Emma looks up at her and smiles. She had half expected Miss Mills to walk away from her.

"It was no problem, any decent person would of done it"

Regina blinks and then finds herself looking at Emma's lips.

"It was a kind gesture, thank you" she then says, bringing her eyes up to Emma's green eyes.

"No problem" Emma replies softly and then breaks their eye contact and looks to her mug and she brings it up to her mouth and taking a sip but it is still far too hot and she pulls away. Putting the mug back down upon the table and licking her lips. Which Regina seems to find utterly fascinating.

There's a pause.

"Did you enjoy the rest of your evening?" Regina then asks, as she was a little curious to what the blonde had got up too after she left the bar and a part of her hoped, that Emma didn't find anyone to get off with or was dating anyone.

"You mean on Friday?" Emma asks, whilst looking back up at Regina and looking to full red lips.

"Yes"

"Oh yeah, it was great. Apart from the few awful shots of alcohol and the guys that tried to hit on me" she chuckles nervously.

"Oh, I see.." Regina replies weakly.

"Anyway, how was your weekend?" Emma then asks, as she wants Regina to stay at her table for as long as possible.

"It was..uneventful. Katheryn and I didn't stay out too late on friday night and I picked up my son from my parents Saturday morning and we went to the park"

"That sounds nice...how old is your son?" Emma asks casually, as she can.

"He is four and will be five in a few weeks time"

Emma raises her eyebrows. She wasn't sure what she had expected Miss Mills to say but it was still a little surprising and she wondered if the father was still around.

"That's cool, is he into spongebob or something?"

Regina laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry, Its just I;ve never had that question before and I suddenly got the image of you watching spongebob"

Emma then pretends to be offended.

"It is a quality show" she smirks.

This makes Regina laugh again, before saying "Your lucky that I know you are joking Miss Swan"

"But what if I wasnt? would I be in trouble?" Emma jokes and flirts and Miss Mills smirks at her.

"Maybe..I would also have to question your taste in Tv programmes"

This makes Emma chuckle nervously and then they smile at one another for a long moment. Before Emma gets the courage to ask "Maybe you would tell me sometime...I mean, what your tastes are?" and Regina looks a little taken by surprise by the question but before she can answer, the waitress comes over and gets Regina's attention.

"The man at the counter wants to speak with you" the waitess then tells her and Regina blinks and is momentarily speechless, before turning back to Emma and saying "I need to go and..." she trails off but Emma nods in understanding and then watches Miss Mills walk away, whilst thinking, way to go Swan! Now she'll never speak to me again.

* * *

 _ **A/N Thank you all for following/favouriting and reviewing this story.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Three days later and having had the weekend to think about what Emma had asked. Regina decides, that there is no harm in talking to Emma some more and when Emma then comes in forty minutes before close, she takes the opportunity to do so.

"Hey" Emma says a little bashfully upon reaching the counter. As she doesn't know what to expect, after what she had said on friday.

Regina smiles and walks over, so she is face to face with Emma from behind the counter and this makes Emma stare into those chocolate brown eyes getting lost in them.

"Hello Miss Swan" Regina then says and smiles, whilst also feeling happy and somewhat excited to see the blonde.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Emma then asks, having been brought out of her staring and Miss Mills nods.

"Yes thank you. How about you?"

"It was okay" she shrugs, as she wasn't going to say that she had been sulking and eating her way through the contents of the fridge all weekend. To try and cheer herself up, from being an idiot on Friday.

"So, what would you like today? The same?" Regina then asks and Emma chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm so predictable right?"

Regina smirks.

"Indeed"

Emma then hands over the three dollars.

"Thank you dear. I'll bring it over to you"

"Thanks" Emma swallows and takes a moment to run her eyes over Regina. Before turning and goes to sit down near the window. Where she watches Miss Mills make her drink and then make another and she wonders, why Miss Mills is making two drinks.

* * *

A long moment later, Regina is walking towards her, holding two mugs.

Emma tilts her head curiously and watches as Regina places both mugs down upon the table and then proceeds to sit opposite Emma. Who is now confused to what is going on.

"I thought that we could talk" Regina then explains, as she sits. "After what you said on Friday..if you still want to that is?"

"Oh. yeah, that would be cool" Emma replies in surprise, she hadn't expected this at all, let alone this quickly and she is totally unprepared for it.

"I don't know exactly where we should start though" Regina then says, whilst trying to sound calm and collected but inside she was feeling anxious for a reason, that she wasn't going to try and examine too closely right now.

Emma then blinks and puts her hands around her mug and grips it tightly, whilst thinking don't mess this up.

"Well..I don't mind. You can um, tell me anything really. Like um, how you got into the coffee shop business?" Emma asks and this makes Regina smile.

"Okay. Well, I worked at a few coffee shops and restaurants and worked myself up to be a manager. Before deciding to get my own place."

Emma nods, then brings her mug up to to her mouth and takes a sip.

"I was actually lucky to find this place, as it is not far from my home and so far its working out well. I can also be my own boss and make it my own"

"I'm glad" Emma then says and they smile at one another for a long moment. Before Regina looks away and out the window, whilst feeling rather content.

"Do you know what you want to do after university?" Regina then asks and looks back to Emma.

"Not really...Maybe teaching, if I pass"

Regina nods.

"What age are you thinking of teaching?" Regina then asks curiously.

"Kids" Emma grins and it warms Regina's heart.

"Do you want any of your own?" Regina then asks, out of pure curiousity.

Emma swallows thickly and wonders weather to tell Regina, that she is gay but then decides another time.

"Um, I havent decided but it also wouldn't bother me, if I found a partner who already had kids"

Regina nods.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Emma then asks Regina.

"I have a sister" Regina answers simply and Emma nods.

"That must be nice"

"It can be...I take it that you don't have any? or do you not know if you have any?" Regina asks, remembering that Emma said she was a foster kid.

"Yeah, I don't have any. I actually found my real parents just over a year ago"

"I see..." Regina replies, not knowing exactly what to say to that.

"Their nice people but they try to hard. Trying to make up for giving me up, when I was a baby" Emma frowns.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" she says softly and Emma shrugs.

"Theres no need to apologize, its not your fault"

Theres a pause.

"Anyway..what is your sisters name? is she is older or younger than you?" Emma asks, trying to lighten the mood.

"Her name is Zelena and she is older than me by a few years"

Emma nods.

"That's cool and does she own a coffee shop too?" she smirks and Regina chuckles.

"No. She is actually a teacher at a high school. My parents are very proud of that" she then frowns and Emma wonders why Regina is frowning.

"I bet, but are they not proud of you also?" Emma asks. "I mean, look at you. You own your own business" she smiles at Regina, who starts to blush at the compliment.

"My father is" she then says softly and looks to her mug.

"But not your mother?" Emma asks curiously.

"I don't know. She's always telling me, how I could of been a lawyer or a teacher like Zelena" she frowns again and Emma reaches her hand over the table and places it upon Regina's. Who then stares at their hands. Before hearing "You shouldn't worry what others think. I know its your mother but would you rather be stuck in a job you hate or be happy?. Its your life Miss Mills and I can at least name someone, who is impressed by what you've done"

Regina looks slowly up, meeting Emma's soft eyes and she can see a slight blush appearing on the blondes cheeks, as Emma pulls her hand away and picks up her drink.

"Thank you.." Regina mutters. "And please call me Regina.." she then adds and Emma beams.

"Okay Regina" Emma then says proudly and both of them then smile at one another for a long moment. Until the shop phone rings and breaks them out of their moment and Regina sighs and gets up, walking back to behind the counter and answering it.

"Regals coffee shop, how may I help you?" she says and then "Hello, Yes sorry my phone is in my bag...I will be over soon yes...thanks Kat...Bye" she hangs up and looks to her watch and thinks, where as the time gone! before walking back over to Emma's table and saying "Sorry Emmah, I've got to get this place closed and go and pick up my son"

Emma blinks.

"Sure..I've finsihed this now, so I'll get out of your hair..but um, maybe we can talk again tomorrow or something?" Emma asks, whilst trying not to seem to eager.

"I would like that" Regina replies with soft eyes and picks up her own mug. Before saying "I shall see you tomorrow"

"Great" Emma grins and stands up and Regina bites her lip as she watches Emma keenly, before turning and walking off with a smile upon her face and then Emma brings her mug to the counter and says "See you later Regina"

"Goodbye Dear"

They share a smile, before Emma turns and walks out with an extra bounce in her step, whilst looking forward to what tomorrow may bring...


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, Katheryn brings Henry to the coffee shop after school.

"Momma" Henry says, reaching for her as soon as they reach the counter and Regina walks round and takes Henry in her arms.

"Thank you Kat, for bringing him here"

Kat smiles.

"Its okay. I have to pick up my little one anyway and I would of took him back home with us, until you finsihed but I got to take milly to her appointment"

"You don't have to explain dear, its fine. You already do so much"

"I paint" Henry then says, interupting them and he shows his hands to Regina, which still have a smudge of paint on them.

"And you used red paint" Regina replies with a smile and he nods.

"Anyway, I better get going, as I don't want to be late" Kat then says and Regina looks to her and nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow dear"

"Okay" she smiles and Regina before looking to Henry and saying "Bye Henry" and she waves his hand. Before she walks off and Regina looks back to Henry and says "Lets get that paint off your hands"

* * *

Forty Minutes later, Emma enters the shop feeling anxious. As she doesn't know how Regina is going to be with her after what she had said on Friday.

She walks to the counter and see's a little boy sitting at the table closest to it and he is drawing on a piece of paper. She wonders where his parents are, before seeing Regina appear from the kitchen.

Emma then instantly smiles at her, watching the woman come closer. To stand opposite the blonde.

"Hot chocolate and Cinnamon please" Emma then asks and Regina smirks at her.

"That will be three dollars miss Swan"

"Sure" Emma mutters and then pays. Whilst thinking, why can't she just call me Emma? and a moment later she hears the little boy behind her say "Momma has Cinnamon"

This makes Emma turn around and tilt her head at him, whilst he is looking up at her with big brown eyes.

Emma then gives him a smile and he says "Do you know my momma?"

Emma chuckles and thinks, this kid is kinda cute.

"I don't think so kid..who is your momma?" she then asks him but then hears Regina say "I am his mother"

Emma's eyes then widen and she turns herself back to look at Regina briefly and notices that the brunnette is looking at her intently for a reaction but she ignores this and looks back to Henry and says "Yeah, I actually do know your momma"

He then chuckles and Regina stares in wonder, at how her son is talking so easily with Emma. As he is normally shy around new people and has been told not to talk to strangers.

"Are you friend?" Henry then asks, whilst staring at Emma and the blonde bites her lip because this is a tricky one. As either way could offend Regina.

"Well that is a good question..Um, I'd like to be" she then says, not daring to look at Regina. Who is now staring at the back of the blondes head in surprise.

"Do you like my dog?" Henry then says, completly changing the subject and holding up his drawing of a dog. which is black and lopsided.

"Yeah, Its pretty cool. Do you have a dog at home?" Emma asks him and he shakes his head.

"Momma don't like dogs" he explains seriously and Emma now looks back to Regina "How can you not like dogs?" she then asks her with a smile, to show that she's not offended or totally serious.

Regina takes a deep breath.

"Its not that I don't like them Miss Swan. Its rather I don't want them weeing on my floors or chewing up everything within my house" Regina answers seriously and Emma smirks.

"Yeah, you'd have to have a house trained dog for sure" she teases and Regina shakes her head.

"I am not getting a dog Miss Swan"

Emma chuckles.

"Your so easy to whind up and please stop calling me miss swan and call me Emma" she then says softly and Regina huffs and turns, pretending to be busy but Emma just smirks and watches her.

"I'm Henry" Henry then says, breaking Emma's concentration and the blonde looks to him.

"Well hello Henry" she smiles at him "I'm Emma"

"Sit with me?" he then asks, which sounds more like a demand and Regina whips her head around and stares at him, as Emma bites her lip and looks to Regina for acceptence.

Regina blinks.

"Is that okay with you?" Emma then asks her and she nods and watches, as Emma sits opposite Henry.

They sit in siilence for a long moment and Emma just watches Henry drawing, whilst waiting for her chocolate and cinnamon and does not see that Regina is having an inner debate with herself.

The fact that her son is comfortable enough to have Emma sit with him is confusing enough but also Emma making the effort with him is surprising. Emma had also said she'd like to be her friend and that was something big for her to consider and it was getting abit overwhelming for her right now and it really shouldn't be.

She then takes a deep breath and goes to make the hot chocolate and cinnamon for the blonde. Whilst also trying to gain some rational thought.

* * *

 _ **A/N There will be a kiss in the next chapter and thanks for reading everyone.**_


	8. Chapter 8

On Wednesday, Emma walks into the coffee shop in a mood. As her teacher had told her that she needs to work harder otherwise she won't pass.

"What is wrong Emmah?" The blonde then hears, upon reaching the counter and Emma blinks and then stares at Regina for a moment.

"Miss Swan?" Regina says more firmly and Emma shakes her head and says "Sorry..I've just had one of those afternoons" and covers over the fact, that she had forgotton her problems for a moment by gawking at Regina's beautiful face.

"Oh, I see..anything that I can help with?" Regina asks concerned and Emma thinks, oh theres plenty of ways...but then says "Can you finish my degree for me?" instead.

Regina then shakes her head in amusement.

"I'm afraid not dear" she then replies with a smile and this makes the blonde lean on the counter and frown.

"I think, I will get drunk tonight" she then mutters and Regina shakes her head.

"That is not the answer" she tells Emma seriously and Emma sighs.

"Yeah I know but it will make me forget for a while"

Theres a pause.

"I think it would be better if you just had your chocolate and cinnamon dear. That will cheer you up" Regina then says, trying to make the blonde smile and she does.

"Yeah maybe"

Regina then turns and puts a coffee mug under the coffee machine's tip and presses the hot chocolate button.

"And if it doesn't..." she then says and tucks a few strands of hair behind her ear. Before looking back at Emma. "Then maybe we can go for a drink at a bar and come up with a plan"

Emma's eyes then widen at this and she stops leaning on the counter and stands up properly and thinks, has she just asked me out on a date?..no, it can't be. She wouldn't want that with me. A student who probarly won't pass her degree and is youngter than her.

"Emma?" Regina then says unsurely, whilst hoping that she hasn't said the wrong thing.

"Oh sorry, i kinda zoned out there and yeah that sounds good" she smiles shyly at Regina, who looks relieved and then looks back to the coffee machine and finishes off making Emma's drink. Before then placing it upon the counter for Emma to take.

"Maybe Friday then?" Regina then says, looking into Emma's eyes. The blonde then swallows and stares back into those captivating chocolate pools for a long moment.

"Sounds great" she finally answers and then asks "Where? what time?" a little eagerly.

Regina smiles widely.

"Well..how about we meet at seven at the same bar, that I saw you at before?" Regina asks, looking down to soft pink lips then back to green eyes.

Emma nods and licks her lips. Drawing Regina's attention back to them.

"That is good with me..but what about Henry?" Emma then asks and Regina's heart swells because Emma has thought of Henry and her facial features soften.

"I will ask my parents to look after him for a while"

"Oh okay" Emma smiles and picks up her mug. "I'll look forward to it" she then adds, before then quickly turning and going to sit down. Whilst feeling a whole lot better, than when she had walked in and Regina carries on with her work with a smile upon her face.

* * *

When friday evening comes, Both Regina and Emma are feeling more anxious about the evening more than anything else and while Emma knows why she is anxious, Regina doesn't and she puts it down to her having a new friend.

Both also can't decide on what to wear, as neither wants the other to think that they havent made the effort and in the end Emma settles for the same red dress, that she wore before as its her best piece and Regina decides, on a black short sleeves dress which does to just above the knees.

Sometime later, Regina is the first to arrive at the bar and goes to the long counter and looks around at all the people that are there tonight.

She then looks to her watch and see's that she is a few minutes early and she sighs and thinks, I hope Emma is not late.

Emma meanwhile, has arrived my taxi and gets out of the cab after paying, before then taking a deep breath and gearing herself up for what is to come.

She then steps away and towards the bar. Where Regina is anxiously waiting for her and is taping her fingers upon the bar counter, whilst looking around.

Moments later, the door opens and Emma walks through it and see's Regina standing at the counter and looking across the bar.

She immediatly inhales deeply, as she takes in the sight of the stunning brunette and she can feel the butterflies begining to take flight and she wills herself forward.

Regina then turns her head in Emma's direction and gasps, before smiling widely at the blonde.

"Hey" Emma beams and wonders if she could kiss Regina's cheek or hug her but then Regina says "Hello"

Emma swallows thickly before blurting "You look wonderful..not that you dont always look beautiful because you do..um, yeah" she begins to blush and the coffee shop owner also begins to blush and tucks a few strands of loose hair behind her ear.

"Thankyou..so do you" she replies and Emma grins.

"Shall we get something to drink and then find a table?" Regina then asks. whilst bringing her hands together and holding them tightly, as she is feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah that sounds great but ill get them"

"No, let me" Regina then says but Emma shakes her head.

"Ill get these please" she says softly and puts her hand on Regina's forearm softly and this makes Regina nod and she then watches, as Emma calls over the bartender and orders herself a beer and Regina a glass of red wine.

They then wait a few moments, before the man returns and Emma pays.

"Thank you" Regina then says, as she picks up her glass and they walk off to find a table.

"This one?" Emma asks, as the step near to a table in the corner.

"Yes"

The both then sit and take a sip of their drinks before Emma asks "Was Henry okay with you leaving him at your parents?"

"Not at first but when I mentioned that I was seeing you he perked up and said he wanted to come too" she smiles and Emma chuckles.

"His a great kid" she says without thinking and Regina's smile widens.

"I'm glad you think so dear. As he also seems to have taking a liking to you too"

"Yeah I'm great" Emma replies and chuckles, while Regina scoffs.

Theres a pause.

"Actually I was meaning to ask you something earlier, when you came in the shop but what with my supplier rep coming by. I didn't get to ask you"

"Oh?" Emma replies, with a rised eyebrow.

"Yes, it is Henry's birthday on Friday and I am having a small get together for him"

"You mean a party" Emma smirks.

"Yes,, I suppose it is a party and I was wondering if you would like to come? as I think he would like to see you again"

Emma looks surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes" Regina blinks and is confused as to why Emma is so surprised by this.

"Wow, okay. That would be cool, I mean yes I would like to come to his party"

Regina chuckles at Emma's rambling and finds it rather cute.

"Are you sure?" she then asks.

"Yeah, I mean theres going to be cake right?" she smirks and Regina laughs.

"Of course" she then answers.

"I'm in" Emma grins.

"Good. Well I will have to give you my address..so..maybe we can exchange phone numbers?" Regina asks and a hint of a blush begins to make its way upon her face.

Emma nods and continues to grin, whilst she gets her phone out of her bag to exchange numbers. She can't believe she's going to be getting Regina's number and has been invited to the kids birthday party and its making her feel giddy with excitment.

"Is it okay, if I give you my number now then?" she asks Regina, who then nods and gets her phone out of her small bag.

They then exchange numbers with smiles upon their faces.

"Thanks" Emma says and bites her lip.

"And thank you" Regina replies softly and then puts her phone away and then picks up her glass of wine and takes a two gulps. Before placing it back down upon the table and turning her attention back to Emma, who is typing something upon her phone.

Regina assumes, that Emma must of got a message and is replying to it but then she is surprised when she hears her phone then tilts her head and gives Emma a curious look but the blonde is still looking at her phone and is smiling to herself.

Regina then blinks, before deciding to see who has messaged her, even though she has a feeling that it is the woman who is sat oppsoite her.

 _Unknown number: Hey Regina, Thanks for giving me your number, as now I can bug you whenever I want lol :) and by the way, I think your pretty awesome  
_

Regina's eyes then widen upon reading the message and she re-reads it with a wide smile and such happiness by simple words.

"I hope you don't mind that I sent you that" Emma then says, gesturing to Regina's phone and Regina looks to her and blinks.

"No. It is fine" she then replies and takes a deep breath.

"I also must warn you that I like to use emoji's" Emma then tells her with slight nervousness and Regina shakes her head in amusement.

"Well, I can assure you, that you shall not be bugging me miss Swan and I do not use emoji's. So, it may take a while for me to get used to them"

Emma then beams before saying "Your definatly get used to it and please call me Emma" and she waggles her eyebrows for effect and Regina can't help but laugh at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" Emma then says, whilst leaning on the table and she smirks at Regina. Who is giving her a wicked smile.

"Yes...because your an idiot" Regina then answers with a smile, so Emma can tell that she is teasing and Emma then pretends to be offended.

"No I'm not" she then huffs and leans back crossing her arms across her chest but Regina just smirks, knowing that Emma is not being serious because of the smile that is now upon the blondes face and she picks up her wine glass to take another gulp.

Emma meanwhile, shakes her head with a smile and then drops her arms and picks up her own drink. Whilst thinking, that she is the luckiest woman in the world right now..

* * *

 _ **A/N Hope you guys liked this chapter and I was planning on having a kiss in this chapter but things changed, I do apollogize but I promise next chapter will definatly have one and there will be also Henry's birthday party, where Emma meets Regina's parents haha.  
**_

 _ **Also, thanks to jendee17 for pointing that out about what Regina said and please let me know if I do it again as my grammar/puncuation is not the best.** _


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I ended up writing more than I thought I would for this chapter. So I have split this into two chapters of which I'm posting at the same time because I promised you guys a kiss.**_

* * *

The next morning, Emma wakes to the sound of her phone alarm and she streches in her bed. Before a goofy smile appears on her face. As she remembers the previous evening.

She and Regina had, what she thought was a great night. They talked, they bantered and she was sure that Regina had flirted with her.

Emma then sits up and checks her phone to see if she has any new messages and she frowns upon seeing that there are none. However, she goes into her inbox and re-reads the message Regina had sent her, to let her know that she got home okay the previous night.

 _Regina: Hello dear. I am letting you know that I got home okay after your insistance, that I let you know and I was right about the taxi driver. As he wanted to know if you were single and wanted to give me his number to give to you. However, I told him that you are not interested in men, which soon shut him up._

Emma then chuckles and bites her lip, as she remembers sending a message right back but then hadn't recieved a reply to that one and now, she wondered if Regina was in a strop because she had joked, that she would of liked his number and maybe Regina hadn't taken it as a joke.

She then decides to message Regina again, to make certain that Regina knew she wasn't interested in that taxi driver.

 _Emma: Hey Regina, Just wanted to say thanks again for last night. I had fun and hope that maybe we can do it again sometime. I also was joking about wanting that taxi drivers number and your right I'm not interested in men.  
_

She then hoovers her finger over the send button, before bravely pressing the send button and then getting up out of bed and hurrying off to have a shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina has just arrived at her parents to pick up Henry, when she hears her phone beep but her mother opens the door and says "Good morning dear" and Regina smiles and kisses her mothers cheek before pulling back and saying "Good morning mother"

She then walks inside her parents home, ignoring her new message and Cora shuts the door.

"How has Henry been? has he behaved himself?" Regina then asks

"Yes dear. He is growing so fast and is getting more clever"

"Im glad you think so" Regina smirks, as she knows her mother is always on about Henry's education.

"He is in the living room with your father" Cora then says and Regina nods and they walk off towards the living room. Where Henry is rambling on to his grandpa. Until she spots Regina and he moves towards her and says "MOM"

Regina smiles brightly at him.

"Hello my little prince" she leans down and kisses his head.

"I've been good"

"I know"

"Can I have icecream today?" he asks with puppy eyes and Regina smiles.

"Ill think about it"

Henry then looks to his grandma then back to Regina and asks "Where's Emma?"

"She's at her own home Henry" she says a little lowly, as she doesn't want her mothers questions.

"Is that your work friend?" Cora asks curiously, having heard Henry.

"Yes mother...and how are you daddy?" Regina then asks her father, wanting to change the subject and her father smiles at her from his chair and says "I am good sweetheart. I am happy to see you"

"Of course he is" Cora scoffs "Your his favourite you know"

Regina smiles and moves over to her father who stands up and they hug for a moment.

"Will you be staying?" he asks, when Regina pulls back.

"Of course"

A while later, Regina gets her phone out of her bag to check her emails, when she see's that she has a text message from Emma.

 _Emma: Hey Regina, Just wanted to say thanks again for last night. I had fun and hope that maybe we can do it again sometime. I also was joking about wanting that taxi drivers number, infact your right I am not interesting in men._

Regina's eye's then widen upon reading the message and she has to re-read it again.

She then looks up to see her mother being snippy with her father and she feels a mixture of relief that Emma is not interested in that taxi driver and anxiousness because the blonde had said she was not interested in no men. Which could mean that she is gay.

She swallows thickly and re-reads the message to make sure shes read it right and then wonders if Emma is interested in her in that way and she doesn't know exactly how to feel about it.

"Are you okay Regina?" she then hears her mother say from across the room and she nods and says "Fine. Everythings fine" and then looks back to the message and wonders if she should reply to it.

She doesn't.

* * *

Monday comes round to quickly for Regina's liking and she also doesn't know what she's going to say to Emma, when she see's her today.

She had also thought about Emma all weekend and realised that she liked Emma alot but she wasn't sure if she wanted to take things further, due to the fear of getting hurt because of past experiences and there was also Henry to think about.

A few hours later, Emma walks into the coffee shop in her red leather jacket, skinnies and boots and walks up to the counter. Where the waitress serves her and she goes and sits down in her usual seat, near the window.

Regina then appears from the kitchen over a minute later and spots the blonde looking down at her phone. She smiles and takes a deep breath, before decided to go over.

"Hello Emma" she says, upon reaching the table.

Emma looks up with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply to your message over the weekend" Regina then adds, whilst feeling a little awkward.

"Thats okay, your busy right?" Emma then asks, whilst hoping it wasn't because of what she had said in her message.

"Yes"

Regina then puts a hand to her stomach and thinks of what she wants to say next but Emma says "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yes thank you and yourself?"

"It was okay" Emma shrugs and looks into her mug of chocolate and cinnamon, whilst feeling a little anxious.

"Are you still coming to the party on Friday?" Regina asks, whilst watching the blonde intently.

"Sure" Emma looks back up to her "Your have to send me your address and what time"

"Of course"

They stare at one another for a moment, getting lost in eachothers eyes before the waitress knocks into Regina.

"Oh sorry Regina"

Regina blinks.

"Thats okay, but be careful about where you walk, especially if you have hot drinks within your hands"

The waitress nods and looks to Emma and smiles before walking away and Regina looks back to Emma and says "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine"

"Good. Well I've got to get on with some paperwork. So.. I'll message you later with my address.

"Yeah sounds great" Emma then says and smiles at her so adoringly, that anyone who was looking at her right now would think that the woman is in love but Regina has looked away and is walking off to her office. Whilst trying to stop the longing feeling that has now taken over her.

* * *

When friday comes, Regina has taken the day off work so she can prepare for Henry's party.

She spends the morning preparing a few party nibbles and Henry's cake and puts a banner above the living room door that reads happy birthcday in sparkly letters and then she wraps Henry's presents. Before then getting ready.

By the time 4pm comes round, she has done the final touches and fixes her red dress and black blazer before then hearring the doorbell go and she goes to open it.

"Hello dear" Her mother greets.

"Hello mother" she smiles and kisses her mothers cheek before looking to her father.

"Are we early?" he says and Regina shakes her head.

"Yes, infact your the first to arrive"

"Wonderful" Cora then says and Regina moves so her parents may enter and she then takes their coats and they go and help themselves to the drink that is on the table in the kitchen.

The doorbell then goes again and Regina hurries off, wondering if it could be Emma but is slightly disapointted when she see's one of Henrys few friends and his mother standing there.

"Hello, please come inside. Drinks are in the kitchen"

They smile and walk inside and Regina takes their coats and then joins her parents in the kitchen.

"When is Henry getting back from school?" her mothers asks, while looking over the two new strangers within the room.

"Anytime now" she replies and looks to her watch and thinks I did tell Emma to be here at four didnt I and then she excuses herself to check the outbox messages on her phone and yes she had said four.

The doorbell then rings again and Regina gets her hopes up and strides towards it and opens it.

"MOM" Henry beams and Regina smiles at him. "CAN I HAVE CAKE NOW" he shouts as his excited.

"Not yet but soon okay?"

He nods and walks in, followed by Kathryn and her husband and daughter.

"Is everyone here?" Katheryn asks.

"Well.." Regina frowns slightly "Nearly everyone"

"Who is here?" Katheryn then asks, whilst taking off her daughters coat

"My parents" she replies then looks to Henry and says "and your friend liam is here"

Henry then beams and hurries off towards the kitchen, where they sounds are coming from and Regina then puts more coats away. Before leading the others to the kitchen, where everyone is talking and Regina can't help but wonder if Emma is going to turn up.

The doorbell then rings again and breaks Regina out of her thoughts and she stalks off towards the door and holds her breath, whilst opening it.

"Hey"

Three simple letters, that make Regina beam and makes her think, she's here,.how could I of doubted that she wouldn't be.

"Regina?" Emma then says, reaching out and putting her hand upon Regina's forearm. "Are you feeling okay?"

Regina blinks and Emma is closer than she should be and Regina nods, as words suddenly fail her.

"Sorry that I'm kinda late. I had to stop off at one of the stores to get Henry a present"

"Oh, you didn't have to do that Emmah" Regina says breathlessly, whilst raking her eyes over Emma's beautiful face.

"I wanted too" Emma replies and begins to blush slightly and bites her lip.

"Please come inside" Regina then says, moving backwards and Emma steps inside and looks around at the white walls, that have the odd photo upon it and fine funiture and thinks wow, she even has a nice house.

"Everyone else is currently in the kitchen" Regina then explains, as she keeps looking at Emma, with a smile upon her face.

"Oh, um okay" she swallows, suddenly feeling anxious about meeting Regina's friends and family.

"Don't worry" Regina then says, seeing Emma's sudden change in expression and she puts her hand upon the blondes forearm "They will like you and don't take anything my mother says to heart. She's how she is with everyone"

Emma nods.

"Shall we?" Regina then says a little shakily and Emma nods.

"Sure"

Regina then smiles and they walk into the kitchen. Where everyone looks around and looks at Emma.

"Everyone" Regina says, clearing her throat "This is my friend Emma"

"Hello...Hi..Hello...Hello...Hi"

"Hey" Emma replies to everyone and they all then look to Cora who carries on talking, while Regina tells Emma who is who and by the time shes got to who her parents are. Her father comes over and says.

"So this is the Emma you have told me all about"

Emma smiles back warmly and wonders what Regina has told him.

"You are more beautiful than my daughter says" he then tells Emma, who goes wide eyed and looks to Regina, who glares at her father.

"Oh" Emma grins "what exactly has she been saying about me?" she chuckles nervously.

"Not much really, as she has been rather secretive when it comes to you" he then says and Emma smirks.

"Is that so?" she replies and looks to Regina, who is going a little red in the cheeks.

However, Henry and his friend re-enter the room, saving Regina from more embrassment and Henry shouts "EMMA"

Emma turns.

"Hey kid..Happy birthday.." she says to him happily and he walks up to her.

"I'm five today and I have more drawings to show you" he beams.

"Sounds great"

"Come" he then says and takes her hand and pulls her off towards his bedroom, whilst leaving everyone watching them and Katheryn walks up to Regina and whispers "You didn't mention how pretty Emma was"

"Katheryn" Regina warns.

"Why have I not heard more about this mysterious woman?"

"Because there is nothing to tell"

Katheryn then watches her friend closely for a moment and can tell that she is flustered and thinks yes, there is definatly something to tell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry is now showing Emma his book of drawings. Whilst they are sat upon his superhero duvet bed.

"Thats a tree...a bird..and thats me and mom" he points to the pictures.

"These are real good Henry" she tells him softly and he tilts his head and says "Whats in the bag?"

Emma looks to her feet, where the dark navy bag is sat and she grins.

"Well..this, it is your birthday present" she says with a grin.

Henry then beams and says "Can I have it now?"

Emma nods and gives him the bag and he sits upon the floor and puts his hands into the bag to pull the gift out.

"Its not much" Emma mutters "And I wasn't sure if you'd like it" she continues but then see's Henry's face light up.

"You got me a truck"

"Yep and not just any truck. As it is remote controlled truck, so you can drive it around the house"

Henry beams and then begins to open the box, pulling out the truck and remote control.

"It needs batteries" Henry then says with a frown and Emma then grabs the bag and puts her hands in to the bottom and pulls out a pack of batteries.

"I came prepared" she grins and Henry claps and watches as Emma puts the batteries into the truck.

"There you go" she says and hands him the remote control and he stands and presses the button upon the remote and the truck moves forwards and a moment later, he shouts "MOM..MOM LOOK WHAT EMMA GOT ME" and he hurries out with the truck and Emma follows behind and then watches from the kitchen doorway as Henry holds up his truck so that his mom can see.

"Did you say thankyou" Regina asks, as she looks at the toy.

He then looks to Emma and says "Thank you Emma" and Emma tucks a few stands of loose hair behind her ear, whilst stepping forward.

"Its no problem. I was happy to get it for him" Emma then says a little bashfully and this causes everyone to turn their attention to Regina, Emma and Henry. "I hope you don't mind him having it now" she then adds, realizing that maybe Regina gives him his presents all together.

"Of course not" Regina replies and hands the truck back to Henry and then looks to Emma "Thank you for buying him a gift. Especially since you have only met him once before" she smiles adoringly at Emma, whilst feeling so happy right now.

"It seems like longer" Emma then mutters and gives Regina a shy smile that doesn't go unnoticed by Kattheryn or Regina's parents and Regina licks her lips, causing Emma to look at them and then say "Yes, It does"


	10. Chapter 10

Forty minutes later, everyone is singing happy birthday to Henry in the lounge. As Regina places his chocolate cake upon the table. Before lighting the five candles that are stood within it.

"Make a wish Henry" Regina tells him softly, as his eyes go wide and stare at the flickering candles and he looks around the room. Before staring at Emma, who is sat upon the sofa next to Henry Senior and he then closes his eyes and turns to blow out his candles, whilst wishing that he can see Emma everyday.

Soon after, Regina cuts the cake and shares it out.

"Did you make this?" her mother asks, as they all find a place to sit.

"Yes"

"It is rather good dear"

"Thank you mother" she smiles and looks around the room, making sure that everyone has got a piece of cake and they then begin to eat. Until Henry taps Emma's knee and says "Will you come and play with my truck with me?"

Emma smiles and thinks how sweet.

"Sure, I can't say no to the birthday boy right?"

Henry nods and takes Emma's hand and pulls her out into the hall. Where he grabs his truck and remote and hands Emma the remote.

"You play" he says and watches for a long moment. Before saying "Mom has been crying"

This makes Emma stop what she is doing and looks at Henry.

"Do you know why?" she asks softly and he shakes his head.

"I don't know" he mumbles "I heard her last night"

"Oh" Emma frowns and thats when, she see's Henry lunge forward and place his hands around her waist and he hugs her tightly and she softly hugs him back. Not seeing that Regina has come to see what they are up to and she puts her hand to her chest in awe at the sight.

Henry then pulls back and says "Moms here" and Emma stands up and turns to Regina and says "Hey"

Regina smiles.

"Are you both okay?" she then asks, looking between the pair.

"Were good, right Henry?" Emma says unsurely and Henry nods but not with a smile.

It is then that one of Henrys friends and his mother appears and say their goodbyes and then not long after the other guests start to leave. Which leaves Emma, Regina, Henry and Cora and Henry Sr and Regina and Henry Sr are in the kitchen.

"She is very pretty" Henry says, as he watches his daughter move around the kitchen, tidying up.

"Who?" Regina asks dumbly.

"Emma"

"Oh" Regina pauses and then continues.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you?" he then asks and Regina stops and looks to him.

"What do you mean?"

"She clearly adores you"

"She's a friend"

Henry watches his daughter closely and can see that Regina is hiding something.

"I have seen more than enough to disagree with that sweetheart and I can tell you like her alot by the way you talk and look at her..what are you afraid of?"

"Theres nothing.." Regina trails off and Henry Sr then says "is it because Henry's father up and left without a word? or that other man, that we do not speak of? or maybe even because you haven't been with a woman since your college years" Henry senior then asks and Regina sighs.

"I'm just not meant to be happy daddy" she answers sadly.

Henry frowns.

"Of course you do. I don't know anyone who is more deserving" he smiles at her.

"You have to say that because your my father" Regina smiles back slightly.

"Maybe but you can't blame yourself for what happened in the past. They were obviously not who you were meant to be with and I don't think, I ever saw any of your ex partners look at you, the way she does.

"Do you really think so?" Regina asks, whilst looking to her father with what looks like hope.

"I've seen it with my own eyes" he chuckles "You just need to open yours and see that Emma may be the one"

Regina then scoffs but then smiles, as she thinks for the possibilty of her and Emma.

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room, Henry is playing with his presents while Cora and Emma sit across from eachother.

"Henry tells me you want to become a teacher?" Cora says seriously and Emma nods.

"Yeah Id like too, after I finish studying English" she replies politely.

"That is a good subject and my Zelena is a fine teacher and it is well paid"

"I'm not really interested in how well the job pays. Id rather enjoy what I'm doing and try to make the kids happy"

Cora then tilts her head and studies Emma for a moment, whilt thinking upon what Emma has just said.

"What about you Ms Mills? what do you do? and like doing?" Emma then asks politely and this surprises Cora, because she didn't think that Emma would be interested in what she does or likes.

"Well, I am a manager at a popular boutique in town and I am interested in fashion, reading and cooking"

"Oh really! Thats cool, I mean I should of guessed that you like fashion because of your smart apperence and the way you carry yourself and I also like to read and love to eat" she chuckles nervously.

"Thank you" Cora replies, surprised by the compliment and interest and then says "Maybe we can discuss our tastes in books and food another time"

"Yeah, that would be nice" Emma smiles warmly and it is then that Henry senior walks in and says "I think we could get going honey, as its getting late"

Cora stands.

"Yes. Does Regina require us to help clear up first?"

"No, she said Emma has volunteered for that" he chuckles and looks to Emma who is smiling.

Regina then enters the room and see's her father step forward and hug Emma. Which surprises her.

"It has been a pleasure to met you Emma" he tells her, as he pulls back.

"And you" she beams.

"Yes, maybe Regina will bring you over to our house soon for dinner"

Regina's eyes widen, as her mother never invites someone she bearly knows over for dinner.

"That..that would be nice" Emma responds, also surprised to have been invited.

Regina then goes to get her parents coats, whilst shaking her head in disbelief at how Emma has managed to make an impression upon her parents. While her parents say goodbye to Henry and then she gives them the coats and walks them to the door.

"This evening has been very productiive" her mother says, as she puts her long black coat on.

"It has been very nice" her father then says and goes to hug Regina.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you for coming. Henry has loved seeing you"

"Yes and your cake was very nice dear"

"Thank you mother"

Cora then puts her gloves on, before kissing Regina cheek.

"And please do bring Emma over for dinner soon. You shouldn't hide your few friends away and this one is quiet different"

Regina shakes her head in surprise and mutters "Okay mother" before then moving to open the door.

They then walk through the door and away, whilst saying "Goodbye" and Regina watches them go, whilst thinking how has Emma managed to get her parents on side so easily!

* * *

A long moment later, she turns and closes the door. Before going to the lounge, where she see's Emma reading from a piece of paper and Henry fiddling with his magic trick set that Katheryn had brought him for his birthday.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks softly and Henry looks to her and says "Magic" while Emma looks to her and smiles, before saying "I'm reading up on how to do magic, so I can show Henry how to do it"

Regina then feels a lump work its way to her throat and she feels her eyes water because Emma barely knows Henry yet she wants to know him. Not even his father paid such a keen interest in him and that hurt her more than she would like to admit.

Regina then nods and walks off towards the kitchen. Where she wipes her eyes and thinks how ridiculous, she's being right now.

Emma however, follows her to the kitchen having seen Regina quickly leave the lounge.

"Whats wrong?" Emma says, upon walking into the kitchen and seeing Regina wipe her eyes.

"Nothing"

"Then why are you upset?"

"I..Its been a long day" she sighs.

"Is it because I am going to show Henry how to do magic tricks?" Emma asks, whilst looking a little confused.

"No, not at all. Infact I think its wonderful that you want to do that for him"

Emma smiles and thinks, I think i'd do anything for you guys.

Regina then wipes her face and feels a little foolish, for showing such emotion in front of Emma.

"My parents have taken a liking to you" she then says, wanting to distract herself and Emma's eyes slightly widen.

"You think so?"

"Definatly. My mother does not ask just anyone over for dinner and my father has told me that he likes you"

Emma beams.

"I am great" she then jokes and Regina can see that Emma is not used to compliments and she bravely says "Yes, you are great Emmah..I thnk your more than great infact" and this then makes Emma stare at Regina in surprise and wonder and she doesn't know what to say, so she boldly steps forward and leans in. Placing her soft pink lips upon Regina's full red ones and Regina's breath hitches.

Moments later, Emma moves her mouth against Regina's and feels a soulful pleasure overcome her. As she begins to tremble with the ever blooming love, that she has in her heart for Regina.

Regina then instinctively kisses back, whilst letting herself finally feel what shes been trying so hard not too and she puts her arms around Emma to hold her and she can feel that Emma is slightly trembling. So, she holds her tighter and reveals in their shared powerful kiss that deepens with every second that passes.

Regina then feels her whole body buzzing and she feels so overwhelmed with emotion. She realizes that she has never felt this strongly about someone and a tear begins to tall down her cheeks.

Emma then feels the wetness and pulls back and her eyes are doey and she whispers "Your crying.." Regina inhales deeply and stares into green darkened eyes and she says "They are happy tears. Do not worry dear" and she brings her slightly shaking hand up and cups the blondes cheek and continues to look into Emma's soft eyes.

"What are you thinking? she then asks and Emma bites her lip and stares back into brown pools. Before saying...

* * *

 _ **A/N Hope you all enjoyed the two chapter fest and don't think I'm too cruel for ending it there. Also Thanks to everyone who's following/Faved and reviewed this story so far.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"I am thinking, how lucky I am..how amazing you are, how I..(she stops herself, before she says how I think I am in love with you, because maybe its to early and maybe it will scare Regina off) How I want to kiss you again and I'm just so happy right now" she replies and hopes Regina feels the same.

Regina then beams and leans in, planting another kiss upon the blondes soft lips and then they break apart after hearing "What are you going?"

They both then quickly look to Henry, in surprise.

"Oh.." Emma says and bites her lip, looking to Regina for guidence.

"You touched Emma's mouth" Henry then says, whilst looking confused and also looking between the pair.

Both Regina and Emma then break out into smiles and begin to blush slightly, whilst looking to one another adoringly. Before Regina kneels down, facing Henry and says "Henry..how would you feel about seeing Emma more often?"

Henry beams.

"How often?" he asks with a big grin.

"Well.." she looks to Emma. Who answers for her "A lot more than you do now kid" and Regina then notices that Emma is now smiling like an idiot and it makes her heart swell.

"We can play games and draw and.." Henry then says but trails off, as he goes into thought and Regina stands back up.

"Does this mean I get to see you everyday?" Henry then asks, having thought upon it.

"Maybe if your lucky" she then tells him with a smirk and Henry then walks over to Emma and hugs her and she smiles down at him.

"I wished that I could see you everyday" he then tells her and Emma and Regina's eyes widen and they look to one another in surprise.

"I got my wish" he then says and steps back before saying "Will you teach me some magic now?"

"Maybe another time, its getting late and Its your bedtime Henry" Regina then says and Henry frowns before looking up at Emma.

"Story?" He then asks her and Emma blinks before saying "Yeah, I'm sure your mom will read your a story on your birthday" and Henry shakes his head.

"No, you silly" he tells her seriously and Emma looks confused.

"I want you to read me story" he then says, which surprises Emma once more and she looks to Regina who is smiling at her.

"Is that okay?" Emma asks Regina and the brunnette nods.

"Of course" she replies and puts a hand to her chest because this is all she's ever wanted. Someone who accepts and willingly adores her son and her. So much so, that they are willing to do the small things such as bedtime story to Henry. Which no one other than Regina, has ever done before not even Henry's own father.

Henry then takes Emma's hand and says "I get ready for bed now" and Emma looks to Regina and says "Are you sure that this is okay? I mean..I don't mind..I just would like to know the in's and outs. So I know what I'm doing, you know"

Regina then chuckles at Emma's rambling.

"Don't worry dear" she then says softly "Me and Henry will show you, won't we?" she looks to Henry, who nods and they all walk out of the kitchen and to Henrys room. Where Regina gets out his pyjamas and begins to help Henry change. While Emma looks around the room, before looking back to Henry.

"Nice Pyjamas" Emma then says to him with a smile and Henry looks bashful and says "These are my favourite"

* * *

A long moment then passes, until Henry is ready for bed and Regina takes him to the bathroom before returning and saying "So, what book shall it be tonight my little prince? softly.

He beams and jumps upon his bed.

"Conker"

Emma tilts her head and asks "Conker? whats that about?"

"A dog" Henry answers happily, as he and now Emma watches his mom pull back the duvet.

"Henry's currently into his animal books" Regina then explains, whilst looking over to Emma and catching the blonde blantantly checking her out and she smirks at the blonde.

"I should of guessed" Emma then says and quickly looks to Henry.

"Its not long" Henry then mumbles and climbs into his bed. While Regina pulls the sheets up.

"Thats okay" Emma mutters and looks to Henry's bookshelf that has more than a dozen books upon it. She searches for the book.

"Got it" she then says and pulls the small white and yellow book with a child and dog upon the front and she goes to sit upon the small chair near Henry's bed.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" she asks and Regina nods and sits herself at the end of Henry's bed.

"Right" Emma then says, whilst opening the book "I'm not going to be as good as your mom at this" she tells Henry, who lays upon his side and is staring at her.

"Your be fine" Regina then says softly and then adds "Are you sure you want to read?" to make sure Emma is comfortable in doing this and Emma blinks and looks a little confused.

"Yeah its no problem really. It will be nice to read something that isn't english related" she chuckles and Regina smiles at her. Whilst thinking, how normal this feels. How easy it is to let Emma in to trust her so quickly.

* * *

Eleven minutes later, Henry's eyes drop and he falls into a light sleep. Which makes Emma stop reading and she looks to Regina and whispers "His asleep"

"Indeed"

"Shall I stop now?"

Regina smirks and nods. Before standing, which makes Emma stand and she puts the book back upon the shelf. While Regina kisses Henry's head and then begins to move to the door. Emma follows.

Regina then turns on Henry's night light and turns off the main one before closing the door slightly. While Emma waits a few feet away.

Regina then gestures for Emma to follow her back to the lounge.

"Thank you for reading to him Emma" Regina then says, as she goes to pick up some of the mess from the table within her lounge.

Emma follows suit and goes to Henry's magic box, that is on the floor and begins tidying that up.

"Like I said it was no problem Regina and I think I did a rather good job of it, don't you think?" she looks to Regina smugly and Regina playfully rolls her eyes.

"Yes. You were adequate"

"Really?" Emma pulls a face "Adequate? thats it?"

"Yes" Regina smirks and watches Emma stand up. Before being taken by surprise, by Emma walking over to her and whisking her up in her arms.

Regina then gasps, as Emma plants a passionate kiss upon Regina's full red lips and it completely takes Regina's breath away.

Emma then pulls back and is feeling rather proud of herself. While Regina just stares at her in a slight daze and Emma then breaks out into a goofy smile. Before saying "Was that more than adequate?"

Regina blinks.

"Okay, I take that as a yes" Emma then chuckles and releases Regina, who then swallows and feels the loss of Emma's safe hold, so she grabs hold of Emma and pulls her into an embrace.

"Wo-ah.." Emma says in surprise and they hold on to eachother for a long moment, enjoying being in one anothers embrace.

"Thank you" Regina whispers, next to her ear.

"For what?" Emma asks softly, as she places her arms around Regina's waist.

"For being you" she says softly and Emma then beams and hugs a little tighter.

"Does this mean I can take you out on a date?" Emma then asks.

Regina smiles.

"I think, we have already had our first date dear"

Emma then thinks for a moment, before pulling back to look at Regina's face and Regina can see that Emma is uncertain of what she meant, so she adds "At the bar last week" and Emma's eyes widen slightly in realization.

"Oh, that was a date huh?" Emma then asks with a grin and Regina bites her lip. Which Emma finds totally endearing.

"In that case, will you go on a second date with me?" Emma asks happily and Regina nods.

"I'd like that" she then replies happily with a swelling heart and they then smile at one another for a long moment. Before then, closing the distance between them for a long passionate kiss. Which is just as breathtaking as the ones before.

* * *

 _ **A/N I have slightly re-edited chapter10 to correct a mistake regarding Henrys age as pointed out by a reviewer and also to try and be clearer on a few things.  
**_

 _ **Regina is 31 in this story.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last ones.** _


	12. Chapter 12

_Two years and three months later._

Emma feels something warm, or rather her girlfriend wraping her arms around her. While lying in their Queen sized wonderful bed.

"Mmm" Emma mumbles, with a smile appearing upon her face, whilst keeping her eyes closed.

"Good morning sweetheart" comes a raspy voice, which only warms her more.

"Morning" Emma mumbles back and is blissfully comfortable right now.

"We should get up" Regina then says, whilst kissing Emma's shoulder. "Its your first day in your new job"

Emma growns.

"I thought you was looking forward to it?" Regina asks with a frown.

"I am..I'm just a little...anxious about it, thats all. What if they hate me?"

Regina scoffs.

"Theres little chance of that sweetheart. All you have to do is be yourself and their love you" she then says with a soft smile, before then kissing Emma's shoulder again.

"Thanks, it means alot you know..I mean you've been nothing put supportive, even all those times I got grouchy"

"Do you mean the time, that you threw my vase with flowers across the room and went on a rant about how you were never going to be good enough to be a teacher?" she smirks but Emma grimaces at the memory, because that wasn't her finest hour.

"But you are more than good enough Emma" Regina then adds and Emma breaks out into a smile and moves to turn herself around to face Regina.

"And I know your going to be a wonderful teacher because I believe in you, okay?"

Emma looks into those captivating chocolate orbs and smiles.

"Okay" she holds Regina's gaze. Until Regina leans forward and pecks Emma on the lips, before pulling away and saying "We should get dressed"

Which then causes Emma to pout but she is then transfixed, as Regina gets out of bed wearing absoulutly nothing.

She then, rakes her eyes over Regina's nakedness and pays particular attention to her ass. Whilst rememberng, how good it felt to massage and squeeze it lastnight and this sends a wave of arousal through her.

"I wish I had woke up earlier now, so we could of had a quickie" she says outloud without thinking and Regina laughs because Emma has said this more than once before.

"Yes, well, our quickies are never quick dear and Henry will be awake soon. Maybe tomorrow your be lucky enough to get what you want" Regina then teases, as she puts on her silk robe.

"Your be the one thats lucky" Emma teases back, with a smug grin and Regina then shakes her head in amusement. Before saying "I'll go make the coffee" and walks to the bedroom door "Don't be long"

"Sure..give me five minutes"

"Okay" Regina nods and opens the door, walking through it and out. Before hearing Emma shout out "LOVE YOU" which makes Regina smile widely and feel all warm inside.

Emma then takes a deep breath and looks up to the ceiling. She thinks about how great everything actually is right now.

She has been living with Regina and Henry for over a year now and its been more wonderful than Emma could of ever imagined. Sure they had their disagreements and arguments but the making up more than made up for that and Henry adored her and she adored him.

They have had many dates which would most likely entail food or movies, weekends away with Henry and even the odd spa break. Which Emma wasn't to keen on but she'd do anything to make Regina happy.

They also spend a fair amount of time with friends and family, who get on really well with eachother and now, Emma thinks about the future.

She can imagine Regina in a white lacey wedding dress, which takes her breath away and Henry in a small tux and being all excited and him calling her mom.

And she smiles at the thought, of him calling her mom. She still remembers the first time he called her mom and it warms her heart.

It had happened just over a year ago when Emma moved in and he said "Mom lives with us now, I see her everyday..my wish came true"

Both her and Regina were then shocked and surprised by his statement, so much so, that when Emma and Regina talked about it after, they both had happy tears in their eyes because he had truely meant it.

She then sits up and thinks for a long moment about ways to purpose to Regina but then, the sinking feeling of rejection surfaces but she tries to push it away, knowing that Regina loves her.

"EMMA" she then hears Regina call out and she sighs and gets up, going to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that day, Emma comes walking out of her workplace at 4.32pm and is to busy staring down at her timetable, upon a sheet of paper to notice that Regina is waiting for her.

"EMMA" Regina shouts over, once the blonde has reached the gates and Emma snaps her head towards Regina with slightly wide eyes. Before walking over to her.

"What the hell are you doing here? where's Henry?" Emma says in surprise and then concern.

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing here?" Regina sasses back.

"Ugh, you know what I mean..Its a surprise thats all. I nice one though.." Emma rambles.

Regina smiles slightly.

"Well, Its your first day and I really wanted to know how you got on and Henry is with Katheryn untill five"

Emma nods is touched but then replies "You couldn't wait still I got home huh?" she smirks and Regina rolls her eyes.

"Well, I was worrid. Especially after this morning."

Emma then nods in understanding and stuffs her sheet away in her bag and then takes Regina's hand.

"Well, if you must know it went alright" she squeezes Regina's hand.

"Are you not going to elaborate dear?"

Emma sighs.

"Sure but how about we head home first, its been a long day"

Regina then nods and they get into Regina's car. Where Emma tells Regina how werid it is to be on the other side of things and the kids weren't as bad as she thought they'd be and she already has a favourite kid, who's smart and sweet and his name is Henry.

* * *

Just over a month later, having spent over half her wages on an engagement ring for Regina. Emma ponders her next move.

"Emma honey, you've been off with the fairies for a few days now and I can't help but think theres something wrong" Regina says, as she sits down within her cafe. After closing the shop.

Emma's eyes dart left and right and she crosses her arms.

"Nothing wrong Regina..its just, I've been thinking about the best way I can do something"

Regina tilts her head and wonders what Emma means.

"Maybe I can help you with that but you have to tell me what that something is"

"Um, I don't think you can help on this one"

"Why not?"

"Because" she bites her lip and thinks for a long moment. "I think I've been over complicating things in my head, I think I have an idea"

"Oh.." Regina replies, looking confused and Emma takes a deep breath.

"Give me an hour and then come home, okay?" she then says and then kisses Regina's head, before walking towards the door in a hurry and Regina calls out "Why? what are you up to?" and Emma looks back around with a smug smile and says "Its a surprise"

"I don't like surprises" Regina then says back with a confused look upon her face and Emma just shakes her head and says "Your like this one, at least I hope you will" and then leaves, leaving Regina to wonder what the hell Emma has planned and hopes it doesn't involve a grilled cheese or bearclaws.

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes later, Regina opens her front door with a feeling of antisipation.

The first thing she see's is red petals upon the floor, leading to the kitchen.

Oh my god, what is all this? she thinks with a confused expression upon her face, before then hearing Henry say "Mommy..why is their leaves upon the floor?"

"Their not leaves my little prince, their petals. Beautiful red petals that will take ages to clean up" Regina then explains, whilst taking her shoes off at the door and placing her bag upon the floor.

Henry then walks over to the petals and kneels down, picking them up and inspecting them.

Regina smiles at this and follows the petal path to the kitchen. Where she finds two candles alight upon the counter and a buf boqueat of flowers in a vase, her favourite chocolates and note upon it.

She walks over to them and smiles, whilst thinking how sweet Emma is.

She then picks up the square blue note, whilst looking at how nice the flowers are. Before then, looking down at the note.

'Regina' it starts 'I'm not very good at this writing thing but I want to tell you that everything changed for me on the day I walked into your cafe and saw you. You shook my world and I found myself wanting to get to know you and be around you all the time and I fell in love with you'

Regina is touched by Emma's words and continues to read...

'I was then, lucky enough to have you love me back. Something that I thought was impossible at the time and since then, everything has been more than I could have ever imagined. You have given me everything Regina and I want to give you everything too'

Regina places a hand upon her heart in awe.

'Please come into the lounge now' it then says and Regina walks out of the kitchen and to the lounge where she see's Emma standing there, biting her lip whilst trying to calm her nerves.

"Emma?" Regina says softly and then notices that there is more petals upon the floor.

"Hey" Emma replies shakily and swallows thickly, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small black box and then kneeling down on one knee, whilst holding up the box.

"Regina.." she says shakily "I know this may not be the most romantic way to purpose but I can't wait any longer because I need to know, if you would do me the honour and marry me?"

Regina gasps, as she see's Emma shakily open the box to reveal an expensive elegant engagment ring.

Theres then a pause, as Regina is speechless and is staring at the ring within the box.

"Re-gina?" Emma says shakily, as she is getting worrid that Regina will say no and Regina snaps her head towards Emma's face and stares into afraid eyes and Regina instantly nods.

"Yes, Yes of course i'll marry you" Regina then manages to say happily and Emma gets up and grins, before recieving a deep passionate kiss from Regina and repeated words of "I love you so much"

* * *

A long moment later, Regina pulls back and Emma brings the black box up and takes the ring out of it and says "May I?"

Regina smiles widely and brings her hand up so Emma may place the ring upon it.

"There" Emma says proudly. "Do you like it?"

"Yes" Regina replies seriously and truthfully and brings her hand up to get a better look. "Its absoulutly beautiful" she gushes.

"Yeah it is" Emma then mumbles "but its not as beautiful as you Regina" Emma then says softly and Regina melts and pulls Emma into an embrace and whispers "You have and continue to give me everything I ever wanted Emma"

"Thats good to know"

"Hmmm"

They then stay in an embrace for a long moment, until both pull back and Emma says "So, whats it going to be? Swan-Mills? or Mills-Swan?"

And this makes Regina think for a brief moment, Until she says with her heart swelling within her chest...

"Regina and Emma Swan-Mills..."

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, I have re-edited the chapter because a reviewer pointed out that I hadn't included Henry into it. hope you liked it


End file.
